


The weight of choosing

by BastetWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: Adora faces Catra once again in battle. Things get ugly.





	The weight of choosing

The battle was hard. Adora was covered in dust and grime, leaves and small sticks stuck in her hair. She was sure her ribs were bruised and that purples and greens would paint her skins for several weeks. There were a few cuts on her legs and a particular nasty one on her arm courtesy of Catra. She was the main reason fighting was becoming harder and harder.

"Catra..." She said heavily, her breath falling short. "Don't make me do this." Adora's sword... She-Ra's sword had never felt so heavy in her hands, like such a burden.

“You are shaking, A-do-ra”, Catra’s voice was raspy “Are you afraid?” Small coughs made her pause between sentences thanks to the debris of the temple making its way into her throat and lungs. “Such a coward, always hesitating. End this, Adora.”

”Shut up, Catra!" The sword was trembling in her hands now, from fear or exhaustion she was not sure.

"Come on, end it!" Another cough racked her body, this time with a bit of blood. "If you don't, I'll just come back and we will do this all over again."

"Catra…" It was barely a whisper but sounded like a shout in Catra's ears, her name always sounded bigger than the world on Adora's lips. 

“If you can't do this…” A small, sardonic smile appeared on Catra’s lips; Adora was crying now and a couple of her tears had landed on her cheeks. “...how do you expect to save your _ friend _?”

Bile rose up in Adora’s throat at the jab. Deep worry settled in her chest. Scorpia had captured Glimmer during the battle, Adora was on her way to get Glimmer back when Catra had started attacking her out of nowhere, the battle intense enough to take them deeper into the temple and separate from everyone else. Now Glimmer was gone and she had no idea what had happened to everyone else. 

Catra took the chance to grab Adora’s wrist with enough strength to bruise it. “Just look at you Adora. So weak”

Anger started to replace the confusion and frustration at her words. She was tired of it all. “I'll cut your throat, that'll shut you up!” 

That only seem to spur Catra on, though. Coughing a bit but still with a smirk she made another jab. “You look beautiful when you are mad.”

Adora’s expresion changed in an instant. Her brows furrowed and a snarl appeared on her face. Tears still falling from her eyes, Adora lifted her sword and letting out an anguished cry, brought down the sword. It landed right next to Catra’s neck and she flinched from the slight sting of the cut, wide and deep enough to make her bleed but not enough to kill her or do any serious damage to her.

“See... weak.” Her vision was starting to get blurry, the damage done during the fight too much for her to be awake much longer. Adora watched as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

With Catra passed out Adora felt the fight slightly drained out of her. Her sword made a heavy clang when she dropped it to the side as her transformation reverted. 

She took a couple steps back, from both Catra and the sword, and sat on her knees. Hugging herself she let the emotions of the last couple of hours out, sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. 

That’s were Bow found her half an hour later, still on the ground, hugging her knees and on the verge of passing out. He was kind enough to carry her on his back and she clung to him the whole way back, while he updated her on the conclusion of the battle and how they had managed to get Glimmer back. 

Catra had been taken for interrogation and many tasks awaited her later on, but for now she was content enough to just let Bow carry her and sleep off the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small piece and thanks to Coco, my awesome beta!


End file.
